Talk:Oni Carcass
Care to tell me why you deleted my notes? :Because that excess information doesn't belong on the main article. Personal experiences and specific strategies belong on the talk page in a strategy section. The current killable by information is sufficient. -- 22:08, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Well, it's a misleading statement to say even 'most jobs' can solo it considering nin is probably required to be subbed to do so. It hits hard, but it hits slow. But whatever.GRX Dragon 04:43, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I can tell you that WHM/NIN won't do the job :P --FFXI-Sigma 22:52, 23 September 2007 (UTC) What's WHM/NIN got to do with anything?GRX Dragon 04:43, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Is it possible to just delete this guy from the Wiki in general? :) Anyway, there was just a discussion about subbing /nin to solo it so he obviously tried whm/nin and it didn't go so well and he reported that. Reading is fun! Also PLD/NIN with a lv60NPC were a big no go. Had a Haste/STR build too. It does not "hit slow" by any means and also double attacks. After a few min it was only down to about 92% and I was low on MP already. I did intimidate it three times though. Have capped Evasion with a couple merits and it was still hitting me even after using Flash. So bring a buddy if you can. --JTimmons 18:52, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Any chance this NM is sleepable via Repose? If it is, it may be possible to solo as WHM. If I happen to run into it I'll update.--Zarrgoth 08:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :* Decent Challenge solo for any BST 75+ I used Coldblood Como and he lasted long enough for me to use 3 Rewards, then a level 76+ pet was used and it barely took any damage. My BST85/NIN42 at the time :) --Overgryph 04:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Very long and boring fight on 85 PLD/WHM. Kept buffs up and only had to use Chivalry once because I started the battle at half MP. :* Very difficult fight by highly-skilled BLU/NIN and SMN/WHM with BLU tanking along with Level 41 Soothing Healer NPC. Almost a luck-based win, evasion gear helped a lot when I equipped it. --Ix'Sindri 20:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Just solo'd it as 75MNK/NIN with a little help from my 67Soothing healer NPC. Got hit about 3 times, always had counterstance up. Fight took about 7 minutes (Usagy, Unicorn server) :* Very easy solo by DNC/NIN with a small eva setup and Stutter Step + Violent Flourish tactic. Waltzes not neccesary. Fan Dance makes it even easier. -=Carnivor-Asura 18:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC)=- :*I killed this as a RDM/BLU easily. The battle was long due to his high HP, but I only needed two converts because with Slow II and high damage reduction I barely took any damage. Anyway, what is the policy for killable information? I think its useful to list some jobs capable of defeating an NM, but I agree that long stories kind of clutter the page. Should I even add things like "Solo by RDM"? --Shizoku 14:47, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :*Just killed it in 13 minutes (dunno...is that long?) as 75 WHM/SCH and DRG/WHM it hits pretty hard and got the DRG down to 200hp once. Oh and I was fighting too: first did 2 Hexas for around ~500dmg each and then switched to staff Spirit Taker (~200 each)to preserve MP. The DRG did a constant 1k Penta and 300-400 jumps. We were looking for coffers so weren't really prepared but it was fun and easy. --Risa 13:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :*I was coffer hunting and saw him up I figured I would give it a shot. Tried it first on WHM with a level 64 NPC, but that was a no. I agree with JTimmons that "hits slow" is not my experience. It's easy for a RDM with Slow 2 merits to say that, but you need to add that you were using slow 2. He was hitting me for 100-150 a hit and crits for 250-300. Also the double attack proc rate for him was very noticable to me. I was able to teleport out so I didn't die, but that was mostly luck (and letting my NPC get hate). I read that a SMN had soloed him in 2hours and it was "easy" so I came back as that job. He would hit carby for around 50 a hit with crits around 100, so that part was indeed easy. Carby was hitting him for about the same though so 25k HP is a lot. Elemental Siphon means you shouldn't run out of MP if you use it everytime it is up and this allows you to use meteorite if carby has trouble getting hate after a few deaths. I ended up pulling him all the way to the ruins zone line to fight. That let me kite him easier without worrying about aggro or losing hate (NMs regen 10%+ per tick when unclaimed for people that don't know) and also allowed me to cast dia on him and zone to use elemental siphon when I needed to. Casting Dia on him prevents the unclaimed regen from kicking in until it wears (again for those not familiar with the technique). Zoning also reset the hate I would get from using elemental siphon/release, meteorite (did about 500), stoneskin, and blink. You may also wish to bring a refresh drink of some kind if you can't refresh while carby is out, but I didn't use one (only because I didn't bring any). He used his mighty strikes when he was pretty low on HP (around 10%) and almost killed me thru blink and stoneskin (that was one of the times I did the dia/zone), but overall I would say that the 1.5-2 hours and "easy" is about right (guessing it will go faster with practice). I would add the following qualifiers though. It took me a lot longer than 2hours total to figure out the best technique for me. I would replace the term "easy but long" with "long but only dangerous if you lose concentration". It's basically summon carby. Send Carby. Run to just out of range of battle music. Let carby die. Resummon. Let carby engage. Repeat as needed. Carby will last a good amount of time you just have to be watching when he dies (or loses hate for some reason). If I see him up again and have a couple hours free I'll probably try again. It should go a lot faster the second time. ShadowKatze 18:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :*Killable by 12 characters level 60. :*Killed by level 70 BST/WHM using the closest Mousses (E-10) as pets (used Apollo's Staff) with caution. ::* Killed by 75 BST/WHM. Using same strategy. Used 9-10 pets, only one missed charm solved easily. Fight took 40 min aprox. :*Killed solo by 75 SMN. It isn't hard fight, only long(Approximatly 1.5 - 2 hours). You should try to pull the NM to the start of the map so you don't aggro mobs. :*Killed solo by 75 RDM/BLU with two Converts. :*killed by DRG/RDM 75 with buffs from a WHM/BLM 75 and blindna etc Long fight but safe. :*Killed Solo as a 75blu/nin with assistance from lvl 65 whm npc, would not recommend soloing without the npc as it is a very long drawn out fight. :*Killed Solo as 75 PUP/NIN, using the Soulsouther head/Stormwalker body Positioning the Automaton Behind the NM, approximately 20 minutes. :*Killed by 75SMN/WHM and 75DRG/SAM. Kite NM around Windurst Walls exit while reapplying sneak. Each time the NM reaches Windurst zone the DRG/SAM uses meditate and best weapon skills at entrance. Have the DRG zone after this to reset DRG's hate. Have SMN kite as usual as if it's a solo kiting battle. Fight was slow at first due to fights. :*Killed by a 75NIN/THF and 75RDM/WHM. NIN starts fight with Blind/Slow/Paralyze to gain hate. RDM melees from behind once NIN has hate curing and hasting the NIN as needed. Phalanx II is helpful for Mighty Strikes since that was the only close call during the fight. RDM should Store TP for 300% Spirits Within. Fight took around 10 minutes. :*Killed solo by 75 RDM/NIN. Kills take roughly 14-18 minutes. Slow II and 17 second ichi timers and you should never have to convert. Without decent haste gear and Slow II, I typically had to convert once when Oni would get lucky with double attacks.--Raineer 01:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :*Killed solo by a MNK75/37DNC in an Eva set up and no food. It was a tougher battle than i had anticipated as I was in danger around 3 times during the battle (one time i was taken below 100 hp). He hit me for 100-150 damage per hit and although his accuracy was only average he seemed to have a high double attack rate which made problems as his accuracy wasn't poor enough to rely on him missing. It took me around 15-20 mins to kill it.--Lacas 17:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :*Handily duo'd by Tarutaru BLU75/NIN37 and SMN75/WHM37. BLU straight tanked with -25% damage reduction gear and +45 Evasion (counting Warm-Up). Opened with a 300% Distortion skillchain and had no issues landing Filamented Hold. BLU never lost hate once, and was hit approximately for 40-90. Shadows were easy enough to maintain and was only hit once during Mighty Strikes. SMN provided support DD with Carbuncle (occasionally using Meteorite) and Erase/Cure III support. Used Elemental Siphon whenever it was up for MP replenishment. No food or items were used, although suggested because MP became tight at the end. 03:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed by 75SMN/SCH in like 70 minutes. Pulled it to the first map, was too careful at start and only used Carbuncle to auto attack it. When at about 30% HP I tried Fenrir, noticed one Fenrir can take 3 times of the NM's HP than Carbuncle. Each Fenrir will take about 7% of NM's HP, while each Carbuncle takes about 2.5% of it. I think a good Summoner can kill it in less than 40 minutes. --Flamedust 18:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed by 75THF/DNC. Good Evasion build, never dropped me below yellow hp, as the others suggest the fight takes a while but was pretty easy to handle. Took about 35 mins to kill --Greiver Ragnarok Server :*Soloed by NIN75/DNC37. Very easy fight. 2 evasion merits, Emperor Hairpin, NQ Scorpion Harness, and Ungur Boomerang were the only evasion gear used. Yonin was also used and did not affect my ACC noticeably but really helped evasion alot. Paralyze from Jubaku procs ALOT, don't forget to apply it along with Hojo, but Blind was resisted outright except for the first time. I did not take any damage from normal hits at all, was able to Ni > Ni the whole time. Only damage taken was from TP move Acid something or other, that ignores shadows. It does about 200 dmg. Would also store up TP to 200 then use Blade: Kamu to further reduce his accuracy. Mighty Strikes not a threat, it was laughable. Long fight, took about 20 minutes. -- Jobe, Ragnarok :*Soloed easily by NIN75/DNC37 with no ninjutsu debuffs or Blade: Kamu, and I only used melee gear (no evasion gear aside from ungur). Long but easy fight. Just kite it if he happens to get a lucky streak of hits until Ni timer is back up, and you'll be fine regardless of gear. Only tools you need are shihei. Also, I removed the extraneous strat information from the main page since there are different methods used to kill him. Rovien 14:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :*Very easy solo for a DNC75/NIN37, Using Stutter Step + Violent Flourish tactic. :*Very easy solo for NIN75/DNC37. His ACC is horrible. See talk page for strategies used. :*Solo with BST80/WHM40 using Nursery Nazuna had to use Pet Food Zeta Biscuit one time pet died with Oni Carcass at 1% easily finished it off. *Soloed easily as RDM80/NIN40 just kept shadows/sskin up and Bio 3, Slow2, Para2, most damage taken was around 200. Fight took around 25mins never in any danger and no drop lol (Misheeka:Asura)